The Birthday Boy/Gallery
It's Lord Hater’s birthday and Lord Hater hosts an event in his new Doom Arena in which he gets to defeat Wander and see him cower in fear. Wander wants to make the party more special and tries constantly to get Lord Hater to approve of his activities all while fruitlessly waiting for a smile from him. Lord Hater's New Doom Arena s1e9b Lord Hater with party blower.jpg|A party is going to start any minute now... S1e9a Peepers telling Lord Hater happy birthday.jpg S1e9a Peepers spinning in mid-air.jpg S1e9a Peepers telling Lord Hater happy birthday 2.jpg S1e9a Peepers telling Lord Hater happy birthday 3.jpg S1e9a Peepers elbowing Lord Hater.jpg S1e9a Peepers "Guess what it is".jpg S1e9a Lord Hater "Is it a Doom Arena?".jpg|"Is it a Doom Arena?" S1e9a Peepers "It's a...".jpg S1e9a Peepers presenting the new Doom Arena.jpg S1e9a Doom Arena overview.jpg S1e9a Lord Hater and Peepers in box seat.jpg S1e9a Peepers "I thought you'd might say that".jpg S1e9a Peepers "But don't you worry".jpg S1e9a Peepers talking to Lord Hater in box seat.jpg S1e9a Peepers pushing lever.jpg S1e9a Portal in arena.jpg S1e9a Gift box appears.jpg S1e9a Wander and Sylvia revealed.jpg s1e9b Watchdogs jeering at Wander and Sylvia.jpg|"I hate those guys!" S1e9b Wander "See, Sylvia?".jpg S1e9b Wander "I told you it was".jpg S1e9b Wander and Sylvia see Peepers.jpg S1e9b Wander with invitation.jpg S1e9b Wander thanks Peepers for the invite.jpg S1e9b Wander happy to be invited.jpg S1e9b Wander "And you thought it was".jpg S1e9b Sylvia facepalming.jpg S1e9b Lord Hater and Peepers watching the action.jpg S1e9b Lord Hater shaking his head.jpg S1e9b Lord Hater standing up "Yes!".jpg S1e9b Lord Hater "Best!".jpg S1e9b Lord Hater "Birthday!".jpg S1e9b Lord Hater "Ever!".jpg s1e9b Hater monologue 1.jpg S1e9b Hater monologue 2.jpg S1e9b Hater monologue 3.jpg S1e9b Lord Hater doing a little dance.jpg S1e9b Lord Hater being victorious.jpg S1e9b Title card.jpg S1e9b Wander waves onscreen.jpg S1e9b Lord Hater says there's no cowering.jpg Wander's Mission S1e9b Sylvia pulling the bars.jpg S1e9b Wander says it's not that bad.jpg S1e9b Wander looking around the arena.jpg S1e9b Tumbleweed bouncing past Wander.jpg S1e9b Wander "And worst of all".jpg S1e9b Wander talking to the audience.jpg S1e9b Wander talking to the audience 2.jpg S1e9b Wander looking at Lord Hater sadly.jpg S1e9b Lord Hater isn't happy.jpg S1e9b Wander monologue 1.jpg S1e9b Wander monologue 2.jpg S1e9b Wander monologue 3.jpg S1e9b Wander making thunder noises onscreen.jpg S1e9b Peepers "Don't worry, sir".jpg S1e9b Peepers pressing the buttons.jpg S1e9b Peepers pressing the buttons - close up.jpg S1e9b_Wander_''I_have_a_sure_plan''.jpg S1e9b_Wander_''Ooh''.jpg S1e9b_Wander_''Sylvia''.jpg S1e9b Wander in Sylvia's face.jpg S1e9b Wander "All you need to do".jpg S1e9b_Wander_jumps_onto_Sylvia.jpg S1e9b_Slyvia_faces_forward_with_Wander_next_to_her.png Gladiators and a Pinata S1e9b Wander putting out art supplies from his hat.jpg s1e9a Wander putting out art supplies.jpg s1e9a Wander studies a blueprint.jpg s1e9a Wander cutting paper.jpg s1e9a Wander with paintbrush.jpg s1e9a Wander doing some painting.jpg s1e9a Paint on the screen.jpg s1e9a Wander with glue.jpg s1e9a Wander with glue 2.jpg s1e9a Wander getting something.jpg s1e9a Wander with glitter.jpg s1e9a Wander with glitter 2.jpg s1e9a Wander with glitter 3.jpg S1e9b Wander shows the pinata.jpg S1e9b Peepers choosing a button to press..jpg Spin the Bottle S1e9b Wander Sylvia 2.jpg S1e9b Wander Hater is still not enjoying himself!.jpg S1e9b Wander mouth are still pointin' south!.jpg S1e9b Wander turns his frown upside down.jpg S1e9b Wander turn into that grin!.jpg S1e9b Wander and Sylvia hears a whirring sound.jpg S1e9b A giant laser comes out.jpg S1e9b Viewpoint of the giant laser.jpg S1e9b Giant laser aims down at Wander and Sylvia.jpg S1e9b Wander with smug expression Hater!.jpg S1e9b Wander You do wanna get this party started!.jpg S1e9b Wander wiggles his eyebrows.jpg S1e9b Wander viewed from the jumbotron.jpg S1e9b Wander smooches.jpg S1e9b Wander singy-songy Who's it gonna be.jpg S1e9b Wander smooches again.jpg S1e9b Wander I'm so excited.jpg S1e9b Wander about to pull out the lip balm in his hat.jpg S1e9b Wander gets a lip balm stick.jpg S1e9b Wander applies the lip balm.jpg Fighting a Monster Lord Hater's Rant S1e9b Lord Hater furious "NO!".jpg Doom Arena Obstacle Course S1e9b All the lights go out.jpg S1e9b Hater Self.jpg S1e9b Hater notices neon lights starting to turn on.jpg S1e9b Aerial view of Doom Arena with neon lights.jpg S1e9b Neon lights on the floor starting to glow.jpg S1e9b Hater sees neon lights turning on.jpg S1e9b Hater sees neon lights turning on 2.jpg S1e9b Wander and the pit monster sees neon lights glowing.jpg S1e9b Pit monster starting to run away terrifyingly.jpg S1e9b Watchdog watching.jpg S1e9b Pit monster trying to climb.jpg S1e9b Pit monster watches the obstacles comes out.jpg S1e9b Hater notices the obstacles comes out the floor.jpg S1e9b Hater notices the obstacles comes out the floor 2.jpg S1e9b_Lord_Hater_frightening_from_any_traps.jpg S1e9b Lord Hater frightening from any traps 2.jpg S1e9b Lord Hater frightening from any traps 3.jpg S1e9b Lord Hater frightening from any traps 4.jpg S1e9b Hater and Wander watching the obstacles introduce.jpg S1e9b Variant of axes coming out.jpg S1e9b Laser traps also comes out.jpg S1e9b Twosome of mines coming out.jpg S1e9b Flames comes out after the mines.jpg S1e9b Rolling blades appear.jpg S1e9b Spiky door closes up the screen.jpg S1e9b Sylvia Here we go.jpg S1e9b Sylvia points for the vendor.jpg S1e9b The vendor about to give Sylvia a popcorn.jpg S1e9b Hater with terrified face.jpg S1e09b Wander jumps onto Hater.png S1e9b Wander "We're gonna have so much fun".jpg S1e09b Wander about to drag Hater.jpg S1e09b Wander drags Hater.jpg S1e9b Hater's dragged.jpg S1e09b Wine bottle laser about to fire.jpg S1e09b Wine bottle laser fires a beam.jpg S1e9b Wander dragging Hater.jpg S1e09b Wander and Hater stop.jpg S1e9b Wander looking at the limbo.jpg S1e09b Wander '' Limbo! .jpg S1e9b Wander starting to limbo under the laser beam.jpg S1e9b_Wander_and_Hater_playing_limbo_2.jpg S1e9b_Wander_and_Hater_playing_limbo.jpg S1e09b Hater gets zapped.jpg S1e09b Hater explodes.jpg S1e9b Watchdogs cheering 2.jpg S1e9b Sylvia laughing.jpg S1e9b Sylvia laughing 2.jpg S1e9b A canon blasts out a bomb.jpg S1e9b Wander notices the bomb.jpg S1e9b_Wander_catches_Hot_Patata.png S1e9b_Wander_''Hot_Patata.jpg S1e09b Wander passes the bomb.jpg S1e09b Hater recieved the bomb.jpg S1e9b Hater passes the bomb to Wander.jpg S1e9b Wander passes the bomb to Hater.jpg S1e9b Hater pass it back to Wander.jpg S1e09b Hater holding the bomb.jpg S1e9b Explosion occurs.jpg S1e9b_Lord_Hater_exploded.jpg S1e09b Hater after the explosion.jpg S1e9b Sylvia cheering YEAAAH!.jpg S1e9b Sylvia cheering Whoo, whoo, whoo!.jpg S1e9b_Wander_''Musical_Chairs''.jpg S1e9b Wander and Hater acrossing the platforms 2.jpg S1e9b Wander and Hater acrossing the platforms 3.jpg S1e9b Wander and Hater acrossing the platforms 4.jpg S1e9b Wander and Hater acrossing the platforms.jpg S1e9b_Wander_and_Hater_playing_lava_pit_2.jpg S1e9b_Wander_and_Hater_playing_lava_pit_3.jpg S1e9b Wander manages to across to the other side.jpg S1e9b_Lord_Hater_suffered_from_burning.jpg S1e09b Hater lands next to Wander.jpg S1e9b_Race_to_the_finish.jpg S1e09b Wander starts running.jpg S1e9b_Wander_running.jpg S1e9b Wander looking back.jpg S1e9b_Lord_Hater_suffering_from_any_traps.jpg S1e9b Wander "Win at least one".jpg S1e9b Wander screeches to halt.jpg S1e9b Wander halts to the huge X on the floor.jpg S1e9b Hater comes by.jpg S1e9b Hater spinning in the air.jpg S1e9b Hater lands on the X.jpg S1e9b_Lord_Hater_got_burned.jpg S1e9b_Flying_Tigers_mauling_Hater.jpg "Your Happy Birthday Song" S1e9b Close-up of Lord Hater beaten.jpg|Talk about a long hospital visit. S1e9b Wander approaching Lord Hater.jpg|Here comes Wander. S1e9b Wander reaching for Hater's jaw.jpg|Let me get that for you. S1e9b Wander holding Hater's jaw.jpg|Hold still... S1e9b Wander fixes Hater's jaw.jpg|Here you go! S1e9b Wander lets go.jpg|All better. S1e9b Lord Hater talking tiredly.jpg|"Wha...how did...did you...what, how...did you see my Doom Arena?" S1e9b Beat-up Hater 'You should be totally afraid!'.jpg|"You should be totally afraid!" S1e9b Wander 'Oh, Hater...'.jpg|"Oh, Hater..." S1e9b Wander 'I am afraid!'.jpg|"I am afraid!" S1e9b Wander explaining.jpg|"I'm afraid..." S1e9b Wander explaining 2.jpg|"...you aren't enjoying your..." S1e9b Wander explaining 3.jpg|"...birthday party." S1e9b Wander smiles at Hater.jpg|:-) S1e9b Lord Hater is shocked by Wander's explanation.jpg|WHAT?!? S1e9b Lord Hater's jaw falls off.jpg|Jaw drop count: 3 S1e9b Wander reaching out of frame.jpg|"I..." S1e9b Wander fixes Hater's jaw again.jpg|"...got it!" S1e9b Wander 'I know what will save this party'.jpg|I know what will save this party..." S1e9b Wander tickles Lord Hater's chin.jpg|"...and finally put a smile on your face!" S1e9b Lord Hater watching with worry.jpg|There's more? S1e9b Wander pose.jpg|That's such an amazing pose. S1e9b Wander holding banjo out.jpg|Here comes the banjo! S1e9b Wander spinning banjo.jpg|A spin to get things started! S1e9b Wander starts a song.jpg|One birthday song, coming right up! S1e9b Wander with kazoo.jpg|Kazoo coming in! S1e9b Wander with kazoo 2.jpg|Rock it, Wander! S1e9b Wander with kazoo 3.jpg|Uh-huh! S1e9b Wander with kazoo 4.jpg|That's right! S1e9b Wander with kazoo 5.jpg|Move it! S1e9b Wander with kazoo 6.jpg|Dance it out! S1e9b Wander with kazoo 7.jpg|Boogie down! S1e9b Wander with kazoo 8.jpg|Woo-hoo! S1e9b Wander with kazoo 9.jpg|Oh, yeah! S1e9b Wander with kazoo 10.jpg|Work it! S1e9b Wander dancing around Lord Hater.jpg|Go, Hater! It's your birthday! S1e9b Wander dancing around Lord Hater 2.jpg|This song is for you! S1e9b Wander dancing around Lord Hater 3.jpg|Wander's gonna sing! S1e9b Wander dancing around Lord Hater 4.jpg|You're sure to smile after this! S1e9b Wander dancing around Lord Hater 5.jpg|Everyone's lovin' it but Hater (As told by his "???" face) S1e9b Wander blowing kazoo in Lord Hater's face.jpg|Finishing the kazoo solo... S1e9b Wander blowing kazoo in Lord Hater's face 2.jpg|By blowing saliva in Hater's face! S1e9b Wander spits kazoo away.jpg|Okay, time to sing! S1e9b Wander "Oh...".jpg|Oh... S1e9b Lord Hater as the song starts.jpg|It's S1e9b Wander "It's your happy birthday".jpg|Your happy birthday! S1e9b Wander's face in Lord Hater's hood.jpg|Here's your happy birthday song! S1e9b Lord Hater dazed.jpg|Whoa... S1e9b Wander singing to Lord Hater.jpg|And on S1e9b Wander singing while Sylvia dances.jpg|Your happy birthday... S1e9b Sylvia grabs Lord Hater.jpg|Wanna dance? S1e9b Sylvia spins Lord Hater.jpg|Spin cycle! S1e9b Wander and Sylvia with Lord Hater.jpg|All together S1e9b Wander "Nothing can go wrong".jpg|Nothing S1e9b Sylvia dancing with Lord Hater.jpg|Can go wrong! S1e9b Lord Hater wonders where Wander went.jpg|Where'd he go now? S1e9b Lord Hater appearing to play the banjo.jpg|Wait, is that even possible? S1e9b Wander behind Lord Hater's left side.jpg|I can tell that you're all S1e9b Wander behind Lord Hater's right side.jpg|Grumpy S1e9b Wander behind Lord Hater's left side again.jpg|'Cause you've been around S1e9b Lord Hater looking around.jpg|A while. S1e9b Lord Hater looking around 2.jpg|Just because you're S1e9b Lord Hater looking around 3.jpg|Old and frumpy S1e9b Lord Hater's hood wiggling.jpg|Doesn't mean you shouldn't S1e9b Wander sticks out of Lord Hater's hood.jpg|Smile! S1e9b Lord Hater being grabbed.jpg|Becaaaaause... S1e9b Back to the throne.jpg|It's S1e9b Lord Hater put down.jpg|Your hap - S1e9b Lord Hater put down 2.jpg|Another spin cycle! S1e9b Lord Hater put down 3.jpg|- py S1e9b Wander hanging flags.jpg|Now to hang up the bunting. S1e9b Wander hanging flags 2.jpg|Birth - S1e9b Wander hanging flags 3.jpg|Bunting of flags, coming in. S1e9b Wander hanging flags 4.jpg|- day! S1e9b Wander hanging flags 5.jpg|Flags hung up! S1e9b Flags hung over Lord Hater.jpg|That looks nice! S1e9b Lord Hater annoyed by this.jpg|Oh, he's still grumpy, but not for long! S1e9b Wander holding party hat.jpg|Here's S1e9b Wander putting party hat on Lord Hater.jpg|Your happy S1e9b Wander and Lord Hater wearing party hats.jpg|Birthday song! S1e9b Sylvia searches a chest.jpg|What else do we need? S1e9b Sylvia with cannon.jpg|And your birthday (Sylvia gets out the party cannon) S1e9b Sylvia firing cannon.jpg|FIRE!!! S1e9b Cannon fire reaches the Watchdogs half 1.jpg|Best be happy... S1e9b Hats.jpg|Hats! S1e9b Watchdogs wearing party hats half 1.jpg|The Watchdogs look nice in party hats. S1e9b Sylvia ready to fire again.jpg|'Cause you S1e9b Sylvia firing cannon again.jpg|Won't be (Sylvia fires it again) S1e9b Cannon fire reaches the Watchdogs half 2.jpg|Around for long! S1e9b More hats.jpg|More hats! S1e9b Watchdogs wearing party hats half 2.jpg|All ready to go! S1e9b Wander banjo solo.jpg|Peepers looks tied up, wait -- he is. S1e9b Wander banjo solo 2.jpg|Providing the instrumental break S1e9b Wander banjo solo 3.jpg|This party is a blast! S1e9b Wander banjo solo 4.jpg|Third spin cycle! S1e9b Wander banjo solo 5.jpg|Take it away, Sylvia! S1e9b Sylvia behind Lord Hater.jpg|So... S1e9b Sylvia "Try not to be so sad".jpg|Try not to be so sad S1e9b Sylvia "'Bout your impending doom".jpg|'Bout your impending doom! S1e9b Sylvia reaching under saddle.jpg|Someday S1e9b Sylvia with birthday candle.jpg|We'll light S1e9b Sylvia gives Lord Hater a birthday candle.jpg|Birthday candles S1e9b Birthday candle about to explode.jpg|On your frigid S1e9b Birthday candle exploding.jpg|Tomb! (The candle explodes) S1e9b Lord Hater with confetti.jpg|And the confetti comes in! S1e9b Wander "Oh..." 2.jpg|Ohhhh... S1e9b Wander "It's your happy birthday" 2.jpg|It's your happy birthday! S1e9b Wander shakes his bottom.jpg|Here's your happy birthday song! S1e9b Wander singing on the jumbotron.jpg|And your birthday won't be happy... S1e9b Wander singing on the jumbotron 2.jpg|'Til you S1e9b Wander singing on the jumbotron 3.jpg|All S1e9b Wander singing on the jumbotron 4.jpg|lll S1e9b Wander singing on the jumbotron 5.jpg|Siii S1e9b Wander singing on the jumbotron 6.jpg|iiing S1e9b Wander singing on the jumbotron 7.jpg|Aloooong! S1e9b Wander singing on the jumbotron 8.jpg|Okay, everyone! Let's all sing together! S1e9b Wander on jumbotron "Everybody!".jpg|''Everybody!'' S1e9b Watchdogs singing along half 1.jpg|Ohhhh... S1e9b Watchdogs singing along half 2.jpg|It's your happy birthday, here's your happy birthday song! S1e9b Wander "Just the pit monster!".jpg|''Just the...'' S1e9b Wander "Just the pit monster!" 2.jpg|''...pit monster!' S1e9b Monster singing.jpg|Can a monster really sing? S1e9b Bringing out the cake.jpg|I can tell that you're all grumpy S1e9b Hesitating Lord Hater on throne.jpg|'Cause you've been around S1e9b Lord Hater getting his birthday cake.jpg|A S1e9b Lord Hater with birthday cake.jpg|While. S1e9b Wander and Sylvia "Just because you're".jpg|Just because you're S1e9b Wander and Sylvia "Old and frumpy".jpg|Old and frumpy doesn't S1e9b Wander and Sylvia "Mean...".jpg|Mean... S1e9b Lord Hater forcing smile.jpg|You...shooouuuldn't... S1e9b Lord Hater smiles at last.jpg|''What's that I...'' S1e9b Wander sees Lord Hater smile.jpg|''...see?'' S1e9b Wander applauding.jpg|''Ohhhhhhhh...!!!'' S1e9b Wander and Sylvia "Smile!".jpg|SMIIIIIIIILE!!! S1e9b Party ends with a bang.jpg|Best! Party! Ever! S1e9b Wander and Sylvia about to leave.jpg|We did it, Lord Hater finally smiled! (Probably) S1e9b Wander blowing orbble.jpg|Okay, that's it for this year. S1e9b Orbble created.jpg|Time for us to leave! S1e9b Waving goodbye.jpg|We'd better get going, thanks for inviting us! S1e9b Wander and Sylvia leave the party.jpg|Goodbye, Hater! Enjoy the rest of your birthday! S1e9b Doom Arena final overview.jpg|One final overview of the Doom Arena S1e9b Wander and Sylvia float towards the camera.jpg|Hope he sends us a "Thank you" card. s1e9b Still smiling hesitatingly.jpg|''Happy birthday, Hater!'' s1e9b Instant frown.jpg|What a day... End Credits S1e09a_Pit_Monster_roars.jpg S1e09a_Monster_sniffs_Lord_Hater's_cake.jpg S1e09a_Monster_licks_Lord_Hater's_cake.jpg S1e09a_Monster_decides_to_eat_Lord_Hater's_cake.jpg S1e09a_Monster_eating_Lord_Hater's_cake_1.jpg S1e09a_Monster_eating_Lord_Hater's_cake_2.jpg S1e09a_Pit_Monster_after_eating_Lord_Hater.jpg To return to the episode summary for " ", click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries